Ears
by Hatter Madigan
Summary: Jim tries to pinpoint just what attracts him to Spock.


A/N: A little drabble for the LiveJournal Ship Wars challenge. (Obviouslly I'm on TeamSpork.) I had to post it hear because LJ was being an ass and wouldn't let me copy and paste. This is my first personally written piece of slash, so be nice. And remember, don't like don't read.

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise, better know as Jim to his friends, sat at his assigned post on the bridge. Leaning to the side, with his head supported by a closed fist and legs crossed, the Captain seeming lost deep in thought, oblivious as the rest of the crew dutifully monitored their posts.

However this wasn't the case, the captain was fully aware of everything going on around him. He had in fact assumed the relaxed position so that he could closely monitor a particular crew member without being noticed. Said crew member just happened to have pointy ears and be named Spock.

Jim wasn't sure what it was about the Vulcan that drew and obtained his attention. He knew his first officer was attractive, but there were many attractive people among the Enterprise. People who were much more emotionally available than Spock. However Jim found that as time had passed he was slowly beginning to loose interest in anyone but his first officer. And so now he had tried to set about figuring out _why_ this was. What was it about Spock that was so appealing?

Jim carefully peeked at his first officer from the corner of his eye, drinking in the man form. Yes, he was definitely attractive. Tall, with lean muscle and broad shoulders always hidden under a uniform. Then there was pale skin and an oddly controlled grace about him.

When it came to emotions, well Spock may deny their existence and influence over him twenty four-seven but Jim knew better. He knew Spock felt just as acutely as any human, even more so maybe, and could see them written clearly across the smooth, angular planes of the half-Vulcan's face. He simply had to look more closely and stay observant.

There were the subtle twitches of the corner of Spock's mouth, which could either signal displeasure or a myriad of more positive emotions. Then their were his eyes. Spock's eyes were as dark as any full blooded Vulcan's but they had a certain warmth and life in them. Like chocolate compared to frozen dirt, the warmth in Spock's eyes was infinitely more pleasing than the cold, flat look of most Vulcan's.

Then their was the ever present arching of one gracefully slanted eyebrow.

Jim could usually tell what the popping of the eyebrow signified, depending on the situation. There was confused, fascinated, offended, accepting, and many more meanings behind the simple gesture. However no matter the occasion the act never failed to spread a familiar warmth Jim's stomach. Needless to say, he liked the eyebrows a lot.

Then there were the ways Spock's emotions were applied.

Subtle grins of triumph after each won chess game. The more apparent frowns of displeasure when they encountered dangerous situation in which Kirk decided to get involved with the mission. The banter, casually traded aboard the bridge under the pretense of swapping reports. The small smiles he got at the end of such meeting, along with a subtle, warm glow in Spock's eyes. The low sigh of "Jim" rather than Captain.

Jim smiled to himself and took another peak at Spock, who had turned sideways, attending something at his station. At the angle presented he was able to see Spock's profile and catch a good look at the man's ears.

Jim's grin grew. The pointed ears. Jim couldn't deny that he loved Spock's ears. They were one of his favorite of Spock's physical features. He didn't know what exactly compelled him but many a time he'd had the urge to traced the shell with the tips of his fingers….and on even more numerous occasions, with his tongue. Jim's grin grew wider and more lecherous. He looked up to look at Spock again only to be surprised at the sight of the First Officer staring back at him. Jim blinked as Spock raised and eyebrow at him.

"Captain," the first officer began smoothly, "You've been staring at me for five-point nine minutes. May I enquire as to what you're thinking? Do you require my assistance?"

Everyone on the bridge turned to listen to the conversation and Kirk fought to keep a smirk from filling his face. He couldn't help but think of a different meaning in the last line of Spock's words. Instead he just shook his head, grin still etched into place.

"No Mr. Spock, just reminiscing," he replied flippantly. The Spock cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, eyebrow popping, before he turned back to himself.

Jim's grinned again. Oh, yes, it was definitely the ears.

* * *

A/N: Tell me how ya liked it.


End file.
